The Vampire Hunter!
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Rima Mashiro is a hunter. A Vampire Hunter. But what happens if a certain vampire captures her heart? Will she destroy him against her will? Or will she stay by his side even if she dies because of him? RIMAHIKO! Characters are almost always OOC! Plz Read
1. This is Me, Mashiro Rima, a VH!

_**RimaxKawaii- Hi people!**_

_**Rima- What's up with you this time?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Well! You see, I'm giving A Dream from Far Away, a break!**_

_**Rima- And?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I'm writing a new fanfic!**_

_**Rima- Okay,**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I hope you enjoy it! It's probably going to be 5 chapters! **_

_**Rima & Nagihiko- Kawaii-chan doesn't not own Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara! Doki!! or Shugo Chara! Party!!! in any way!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *pushes Rima and Nagi together* Rimahiko FTW! 3**_

~Rima's P.O.V.~

I walked down the dark street a sniping gun strapped to my back. A few people stared at me in shock. I knew it was against the law to have a gun on you here in Kyoto. _**(A/N I don't really know the laws in Kyoto! I'm just making it up!)**_ I gave the people a death glare and they ran into their houses. I hopped up onto a roof of a house and sat down, resting my head on my knee, my long golden hair cascading down my back. I usually stayed here every night. This night was a bit different though. I looked up at the clock tower. 9:30pm. Suddenly I saw a dark figure stand on the top of the tower a cape whipping around in the fierce wind. _**(A/N If you can guess who it is, I'll give you a candy. Though I know your guess will be wrong.) **_I stood up a pulled my gun from my back, aimed it at the figure and quickly fired. The figure disappeared in a bright flash, therefore, I missed.

"Pathetic!" said a high pitched voice.

I turned around and strapped my gun back to my back.

"Like you could do better Yaya!" I growled.

"Yaya can do so much better!" Yaya argued.

As if to prove her point a different figure appeared and she shot it down, with her hopped up into the air and opened up a small white piece of fabric. The ashes fell into the piece and Yaya landed beside me in triumph. Yes. Ashes._ Vampire ashes_. Yaya and I were Vampire Hunters.

There was a difference between me and Yaya though. Our clothes. Yaya wore a pale white dress along with a pair of white ballerina shoes and had her hair let loose. I on the other hand, wore a black tube top, a very short black miniskirt, black lace gloves, and dark knee high boots. I had a simple black streak on the left side of my hair. Yaya had always told me I looked stripperish. Especially with the gun strapped to my back.

"Yaya," I said.

"Yes Rima-chan?" she asked.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"Rima! I'm 16 I can do what I want!" Yaya complained.

"Yes, and?" I asked. "I'm 16! Does that mean I can do what I want?"

"No!" Yaya answered quickly.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Then why can you?" I demanded.

"Because, I cute and adorable." Yaya said.

I looked at her. She had a scar that looked like an X below her eye, and the rest of her face was a bit pale.

"Cute!? Adorable!?" I choked. "In your dreams!"

Yaya glared at me and sat down beside me. She smiled.

"Okay! What happened when you were hunting?" I asked.

"I met this super cute guy! He asked to help me kill some vampires with me! I couldn't resist! He helped me kill five vampires, and then...." Yaya's voice drifted off.

"What?" I asked.

"He kissed me!" Yaya squealed.

I glared at her. You see, I haven't lost my virginity or my first kiss. Well, Yaya on the other hand, lost both on her 16th birthday. I decided to play with her for a moment.

"So..." I started. "Let me guess..."

"Rimaa!" she said poking me. "I think you met a cute guy too!!"

"Psh! Did not!" I said.

"You're lying!" Yaya teased.

"I bet you raped the so called cute guy!" I said changing the subject.

"No!" Yaya said. "He offered!"

I stared at Yaya. Yet again, Yaya has had it. She never even dared talk about this stuff in elementary school! But now we were in high school. Things were different. Yaya had changed. But I didn't. Still the same old Mashiro Rima.

"His name is Sanjou Kairi!" Yaya said her eyes glazed over.

I pulled out a stack of paper from the bag that draped across my shoulder. I looked through the sheets.

_Sanjou Kairi : Vampire # 3. Will destroy own kind for a womans heart. He is known as the Cannibal Flirt. _

I started laughing 'Cannibal Flirt' that was pathetic! Then I froze. Yaya did it with a vampire! I continued going through the sheets. If Yaya didn't know, too bad. it was her duty to check if the person had a Vampire Status Sheet (VSS).

_Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai : Vampire # 4 and # 2. These two will protect each other at all costs. They are known for dancing, singing, and sports. Usually called The Dream Couple. _

I laughed again. Whoever created these VSSes fail at creating names for the vampires.

_Hinamori Amu : Vampire # 5. She sucks blood from everything that contains blood. To easily prevent her attacks (because she is so stupid) give her a piece of raw steak. She is known as SI._

I thought to myself for awhile. What could SI stand for. Sad Idiot? Stupid Idiot? Yeah! Stupid Idiot. That had to be it! I flipped the pages until I found a decent looking vampire. But I didn't find anything like that. I found a super hot looking vampire.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko : Vampire # 1. He is the most deadly vampire that has been discovered. Many Vampire Hunters (VH) have fallen for him and have died. He has a very cold heart, and is very mean. His looks are quite fine.... AH! What am I writing!?_

_[Note to Vampire Hunting Association (VHA) : Stop hiring so many female hunters.]_

_[Note to self : Those Vampire Hunter Outfits the girls pick are smoking!]_

The person who wrote these sheets was either female, or gay, or even a bi. _**(A/N Please tell me if you don't know what a' bi' is.) **_

_**RimaxKawaii- How did you like the first chapter of The Vampire Hunters!?**_

_**Rima- Yaya, is completely OOC!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I know...I needed a character to be like that. They have a special role for the future.**_

_**Rima- Okay. Rate! Review! Give Ideas!**_


	2. Yaya's Mission and My Mission!

_**RimaxKawaii- Seriously, I don't think any of my series have been more popular!**_

_**Rima- Thank you to: WantingFreedom, shugo1obsessed, Lightmistcutie, MahouGirl123, 4xleafxclover, and yannami, for reviewing on the first chapter in which Kawaii-chan forgot to put the title for.**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I did...?**_

_**Rima- Yes! If you look at the chapters area, do you see the title This Is Me, Mashiro Rima, a VH?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *puts in title* I do now!**_

_**Rima- Cheapo!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Life is not fair Rima-chan! Enjoy the chapter! Rima might sound like a murderous ninja kunai and shuriken user. Right Nagi?**_

_**Nagihiko- Yes. But, when do I come into the story!?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- You already made your first appearance!**_

_**Nagihiko- WHEN!?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- You were the guy on the clock tower....**_

~Rima's P.O.V. Still on the roof!~

I sat on my roof completely still, as if I were dead. Yes, you heard right! _My roof! _I tossed my long blonde hair over my shoulder. I sighed and went through the VSSes again. My brown eyes scanned the sheets quickly. About a minute after I started scanning the sheets my stupid phone rang.

"I bet you five bucks it's the boss. " I told Yaya.

"Okay!" Yaya answered.

"_At the highest point on the ferris wheel in the amusement park, I'm scared, my voice seems to disappear. The tiny houses and streets look like scattered little toys. Why do you like me?"_

I looked at the Caller ID. It said : VmprHntrBss.

"Fork over the five bucks sucker!" I smirked.

Yaya frowned.

"Don't frown!" I said. "It was a bet!"

"Just pick up the phone before she yells at you." Yaya said.

"Oh don't worry! _He_ wouldn't." I replied.

Yaya pulled five dollars from her pocket and stubbornly handed it to me. I picked up my phone again and pressed Talk, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Rima-chan! Took you long enough to pick up!"_

"Well, I'm sorry. Is it important?"

_"Yes! It's about the VSSes."_

"Oh? What about them?"

"_Well, you see, our company has decided to give all the vampires a bounty."_

"Yes, and you want me to write them on the sheets?"

_"Yes, well, that was what I had planned but my uncle has the VSSes with bounties printed out. A messenger will have them come to you and Yaya-chan immediatley."_

"How do you know I'm with Yaya?"

"_The cameras attached to the kunai and shuriken case under your skirt!"_

_"_There's a camera there!?"

"_No! There are fifty!"_

"Ugh!"

I turned off the phone, turned in the other direction, lifted up my skirt a bit and ripped off the cameras. That boss was so freaking idiotic.

"What did Tada-gay say?" Yaya asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interupted by a sound.

_SQUAAAAAAAAWK! _

Dang! Why did he have to come now?!

A tall girl about the age of 14 - who was wearing a really tight neon pink tube top and a matching pair of shorts, and knee high boots, slipped of the huge eagle she was riding.

Okay, let me rephrase that. Dang! Why did _she_ have to come right now?!

"Hiigari-chan!" Yaya said politely. "What are you doing here?"

I stared in shock at her politeness.

"I'm here to give you and Mashiro-san the upgraded Vampire Status Sheets." Rikka explained.

"Okay, so please give us them and get lost! We do not want to see that ugly outfit! It holds a bad name against the VHA!" Yaya shreiked.

There goes the politeness! I stared at Yaya and Rikka started crying. For once Yaya and I were happy at the same time.

"Yaya..." I started.

"What?" Yaya asked.

I pulled out an card from my pile of VSSes and held it in front of Yaya's face. Yaya pulled out her own card.

"Where's your next mission?" I asked.

"Where's yours?" Yaya countered.

"At a Dance Club. And I'm _not_ allowed to bring my sniping gun. I have to use my kunais and shurikens." I said in monotone.

"My next job is at the brand new Stripping Bar downtown. I'm not allowed to bring my rifle or my kunais and shurikens. Therefore I have to use _this_!" Yaya said holding out a dagger.

I coughed.

"A stripping bar!?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Yaya replied.

"Oh wow! I wonder what kind of vampire would be there!" I muttered.

"A hot one!?" Yaya said hopefully.

"You'll probably meet your _boyfriend_, again."

"You are just jealous you haven't lost your first kiss or your virginity yet!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Just shut up!"

I placed my card aside and picked up the box that Rikka gave me along with the VSSes. I opened the box and peeked in. Oh my god!

"Yaya," I said.

"What is it Rima?" Yaya asked.

"I bet you 500 dollars this outfit is loaded with cameras!" I said.

"Oh no! I'm not betting you anymore today!" Yaya chuckled.

I held up the outfit for Yaya to see. I was black, like how I like my outfits. But I didn't like this outfit! No way! Not this one! It was a black tube top, and the shortest shorts you can ever imagine without it showing a certain private area. Then, it had a piece of black almost see through fabric draped around the shorts and hung down to my ankle.

"I do not want to wear this for my mission!" I whined.

"You've gotta!" Yaya argued.

"Yaya..." I growled.

"You'll get fiiiired!" Yaya said in an innocent sing-song voice.

"YAYA!" I yelled.

"What?" Yaya asked as if she were soo innocent.

"Quit the I'm-a-little-puppy-that-got-kicked-in-the-face look!" I said.

"Yes..." Yaya said dropping the look off her face.

"First of all! You know nothing bothers me more than getting fired!"

"Rim-" Yaya started.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"But!" Yaya complained.

"_Shut up_!" I said darkly.

"Okay! I barely ever shut up but, that aura around you tells me I should!" Yaya pointed out to herself.

"Second of all, this outfit is _completely against _my fashion sense!" I said.

"I'm sure you'll look good in it!" Yaya tried.

"It goes completely against my fashion sense!" I repeated the dark aura around me growing larger.

"OKAY! I get it! You hate the outfit because it is super stripperish!" Yaya said.

"Good girl!" I answered replacing my dark look with a cheerful smile.

Yaya sighed. She dragged over her own box.

"Open it for me Rima-chan!!" Yaya whined.

I pulled the box over towards myself and ripped the box apart with a kunai.

"Here.." I muttered.

Yaya pulled out the outfit and I stared in horror. It was so much worse than mine. It was a light pink outfit that looked like almost nothing but a really revealing bikini with hot pink ribbons hanging from the sides of what looked like a pair of underwear.

"OH MY GOSH!" Yaya yelled.

"I know...it's terrible!" I agreed.

"NO! IT'S AWESOME!" Yaya squealed.

I stared at my friend in sheer horror. What happened to the innocent and babyish Yaya that existed in elementary school? Yaya suddenly had this dreamy look in her eyes.

"I hope Kairi-kun will be there!" she muttered to herself happily.

"Yeah! Yay! I hope he will be! Just for you!" I muttered sarcastically.

I couldn't help but wonder what type of vampire I would meet there. If my luck was extremely high that day, I hope I meet the super hot vampire....Fujisaki Nagihiko!

_**RimaxKawaii- There goes another chapter!**_

_**Rima- For those who are reading A Dream from Far Away! my little friend here might be sooo interested in her own story she won't return for awhile...**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Nagihiko- Rate! Review! Give Ideas!**_


	3. My First Kiss!

_**RimaxKawaii- Okay! Rima, my wonderful secretary! Do it! Now!**_

_**Rima- Thank you to : WantingFreedom, shugo1obsessed, Lightmistcutie, MahouGirl123, RimaxNagihiko1, mizzleffler, pastel-ink-chan and 4xleafxclover for reviewing!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I got 15 reviews....which is so far the highest I have ever gotten.**_

_**Rima- Everybody laugh at Lightmistcutie for asking questions and predicting stuff that will obviously happen!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- So....Rima wants to see Nagi huh!? *glares at Rima smirking***_

_**Rima- Eh!? N-n-n-no! *blushes***_

_**Nagihiko- *pokes Rima* Why is she all red Kawaii-chan?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Because she blushes at the mention of your name! *smiles mischievously***_

_**Rima- *calms from blush***_

_**RimaxKawaii- *leans down to Rima's ear and whispers* Nagi.... *shifts eyes***_

_**Rima- *blushes***_

_**RimaxKawaii- SO! MY THEORY IS TRUE! ENJOY! By the way, Rima's Chara is Temari! And she is the only one with a Chara! Temari has a different chara change though!**_

_**Nagihiko- Do I really have to be a major flirt?!**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Rima- YES! **__**ღ**_

~Rima's P.O.V.~

Yaya stood up and stretched.

"That was a wonderful sleep!" Yaya said extending her hands upwards to the sky.

"Oh?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Yaya replied glancing at me.

I was still in my pajamas laying there. Yaya and I slept at the church nearby. It was usually the only place that would let us in. But when they didn't, hello roof! I tapped on the pink egg beside me. A small Chara with long magenta hair wearing a pink kimono came out. Yaya couldn't see my little friend though, nor could Yaya see her egg.

"I couldn't sleep last night..." I murmured.

"Oh, you couldn't?" Yaya and Temari asked.

"No." I said smiling strangely.

"We're you dreaming about this guy?" Yaya asked holding up Nagihiko's VSS.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed.

~Later~

I sat there in the church watching Yaya leave to downtown Kyoto.

"Bye Yaya!" I called after her. "Have fuuun!"

"Bye Rima-chan!" she replied smiling.

The moment she was out of sight I grabbed my cellphone. I dialed my boss. Tadase Hotori.

_"Hello?" _asked Tadase's secretary.

"Give the gay phone to Tadase!" I snarled.

"_Rima-chan! What is it?"_

"I am not wearing those shorts!"

_"Okay, then you can wear the skirt we sent with it!"_

"Oh?"

_"Yes! The skirt doesn't have cameras don't worry!"_

"It better not!"

"_Don't worry! You're due to be there at 9 at and will be there until 12 at night! Nadeshiko will be there to help you."_

"Nade-chan!? I look forward to working with her!"

_"I'll be there at nine thirty!" _chimed a voice who was obviously Nadeshiko.

I turned off the phone and walked over to the box again. I picked up the skirt and looked at it. It was waaay better than the shorts. It was a simple black pleated casual skirt. I smiled pleasantly at the skirt. Finally, something not stripperish!

~7:30 Rima's P.O.V.~

I stood arms crossed against a bus stop pole. But I wasn't waiting for a bus, I was waiting for Tadase's limo. About a minute and a half later the limo arrived. I was shoved into the vehicle and was driven off. It was supposed to be an hour drive.

I pressed the little button beside me. A mirror popped out beside me along with a make-up set. I picked up the soft black waterproof conditioning, lengthening, and thickening mascara and swooped the brush against my eyelashes. Next I chose the light pink blush and brushed it on my cheeks. Eyeshadow and eyeliner was next, I picked up the dark purple eyeliner and carefully put it on. Then I grabbed the purplish black eyeshadow and applied it to my eyelids. Lastly was the lipstick. How I hated lipstick colour choosing. I pressed a pink button and a case of millions of colours of lipstick lowered in front of me. I carefully scanned the colours, I chose the colour most like my lips so it looked like I didn't wear lipstick. But then I placed the tube back down. I think I'm going to go with lip gloss!

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look that bad! I was quite suprised with myself. The first time I perfectly applied make-up. In fact, the very first time i even used make-up!

"Ms. Mashiro." called the waitress on the limo dressed as a maid.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

I looked at her name tag : Shikoku.

"Yes. Get me some lemonade Shikoku!" I smiled.

"Right away ma'am. Anything else?" Shikoku asked.

"Er... a cookie?" I said in an unsure way.

"Okay!" Shikoku said as she walked away her long pink hair trailing behind her.

Moments later she came back with a tray of lemonade and a single cookie.

"Thanks." I said glancing at her.

She smiled and walked away.

About a few minutes later, we arrived at the club. We were early by half an hour. I stepped out of the limo only to be stared at and rated by guys at the club. I put my hand to my side to check if my kunai and shuriken case was strapped to my inner thigh. I smirked and walked into the club. It was only 8:30 but the lights were all turned off and colourful lights were all over the place. I quietly found a dark corner where I could watch everyone dance while they couldn't see me. I sang to myself and let my hair cover the left side of my face.

"Your singing is good...." muttered a voice.

I jumped.

"Who's there?" I asked as if there was a burglar in my house.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you. As long as you don't hurt me." laughed the voice.

The person peered out from the shadows. He had long dark purple hair and large innocent brown eyes. I tossed my hair over my shoulder. That face looked so familiar.

But where have I seen it before? Oh yes! The VSSes. Was this the vampire I was supposed to hunt?

Wait a minute! This was no normal vampire!

This was Fujisaki Nagihiko! The super hot vampire I have a crush on!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

What the heck is with me? Fan girl screams in my mind?

Suddenly a familliar song started to play above our soft voices. It was Secret Princess. One of my favorite songs. As the lyrics played softly in harmony with the rhythm of music I smiled to myself.

"What's your name?" Nagihiko asked.

"Rima. Mashiro Rima. What's yours?" I asked.

"Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi!" Nagi said smiling.

I looked off into the distance as the lights swirled on the dance floor. I felt someone stare at me. I looked at Nagi and he smiled, as the next song started to play.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"I can't really danc-" I started.

I was cut off by a soft musical voice.

"_From a girl who can't dance _or make good decisions for herself _to a girl who can! Character Change!" _Temari squealed. _**(A/N Ha ha! Temari is emphasizing "or make good decisions for herself ")**_

Oh curse this!

"Sure!" I replied placing my hand into his.

We twirled onto the dance floor smiling.

_The sun is smiling (Sunny day)  
There's a rainbow in the sky (Candy)  
My parasol spins around (round and round)  
The sweetness is bursting open (Melody)_

He smirked a few times leaving me clueless of what is going on in his mind. He grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My mouth opened a bit in suprised.

_The melody on the sheet music spreads and spreads  
A freely painted story  
The piano's crosswalk  
And much more is flying off (Do Mi So Do)_

He mouthed something to me though I did not hear, I smiled. He spun me in a small circle which made me giggle. This song is somehow similar to my life!

_Crying, smiling, getting angry  
There are so many different emotions I become  
Push off, give a sigh of relief, get sleepy (?)  
Ahh, so busy  
My own Colorful Heartbeat_

I started to sing along at 'My Own Colourful Heartbeat'! Nagihiko laughed softly and stared into my large brown orbs. I smiled as I sang the next part of the song.

_I found something good (Lucky)  
I've been left alone (Lonely)  
If I share, you and I (Steady)  
Will have lovely days (Lovely)_

_Being crowded out of the wavering song  
A love song overflowing with emotion  
You can't redo your life  
Keep on singing (I love you)_

_Meeting, getting closer, realizing my feelings  
I've thought so many things about you  
Keeping close to you, fighting with you, making up again  
This journey piling up is  
Shining, Colorful Heartbeat_

_Running, rolling, resting  
Let's go towards a new beginning_

"I told you your singing is good." Nagihiko teased as a few people turned to look at me.

We spun around again and I started singing a bit louder. I wonder how a vampire can dance so well! Maybe a hobby?_  
Finding, being surprised, feeling deeply moved,  
It resounds around the world  
Colorful Heartbeat_

_Crying, smiling, getting angry  
There are so many different emotions I become  
Getting worried, climbing over it, getting hungry,  
Ah, so busy  
My own Colorful Heartbeat!_

We separated as Nagi bowed to me smiling.

"Yaaay!" giggled a high pitched voice. "Go you guys!"

"Nadeshiko?" I asked turning towards the voice.

"That's my name! Don't forget it!" she laughed.

"N-N-Nad-Nadeshi-ko?" Nagihiko blurted.

Nadeshiko put her arm around his neck and pulled him into a nuggie.

"Stop! Stop! It hurts!" Nagihiko whined.

"Oh? Your still girlie?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No! I am not! I'm not,I'm not,I'm not,I'm NOT!" Nagihiko pouted.

Nadeshiko laughed as Nagihiko placed both hands on his head fixing his hair.

"You messed up my hair!!" Nagihiko whined.

I laughed. Then I pulled Nadeshiko to one side.

"Is he the vampire I'm supposed to hunt?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. You have to hunt him." Nadeshiko replied.

"What's your relationship to him?" I asked.

"He's my brother...." Nadeshiko said.

"Are you a vampire?" I continued.

"No. Only he got my mother's genes as a vampire." Nadeshiko said.

"So your mom is a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you a VH?"

"I need a job."

"But why a VH?"

"I'm not a VH."

"Then what are you?"

"A VR."

"VR?"

"Vampire Restrainer."

"And they do.....what?"

"Prevent vampires from killing VHes."

"I see...."

Nagihiko tapped us on the shoulder and I shrieked. Nagihiko grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor again we dance for a little while then Nagihiko turned to me.

"Rima.....are you going to kill me because I'm a vampire?" Nagihiko asked.

"I may be a Vampire Hunter but....I wouldn't kill someone I like..." I said.

Nagihiko looked at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer towards him and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you Rima..." Nagihiko smiled.

_**RimaxKawaii- That chapter took like 4 days to write!**_

_**Rima- Liar!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Then how long?**_

_**Rima- A day and a half. You were procrastinating.**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *leans down to Rima* Nagi!**_

_**Rima- *blushes***_

_**Nagihiko- See you next time! In chapter 4! Rate! Review!**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Nagihiko- Give Ideas!**_

_**Rima- *still blushing while staring at the pictures of Nagi on Kawaii-chan's computer***_

_**RimaxKawaii- Give the computer back!**_


	4. I'm sorry!

_**RimaxKawaii – I'm back! I'm sorry if it took long to update!**_

_**Rima – AHEM! Your announcement!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Oh! Thank you Rima,**_

_**Rima – Your welcome…**_

_**RimaxKawaii – This is the LAST chapter of this story. In this chapter, it states Rima wears a red top, it's style looks similar to the one Firiel Dee (from 'The Good Witch of the West!') wears in book four when she goes to visit Rune. After Count Roland or what the heck his name is, proposes to her.**_

**_Rima - Both RimaxKawaii and I have agreed this chapter is a LAME ending._**

~Rima's P.O.V~

"Hey, Rima-chan~" Temari called.

"What's up Temari?" I asked.

"Nade-chan invited you to go to a tea party~!" Temari squealed.

"Is anyone else going to be there but me, you, and Nade Temari?" I replied.

"Uh, I think Nagi-kun will be there~!"

"Oh, okay,"

"Rima-chan's blushing~!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are~!"

"No!"

"Yes you are~!"

"NO WAY!"

"Oh, yes way~!"

"Whatever, let's go get ready Temari!"

"I always wear this~!"

"Okay, let me get ready then!"

"Koala~!"

"WHAT?"

"I said Okanagan~!"

"What the freaking heck is that?!"

"Koala~!"

"Umm…."

"JUST GO~! I SAID OKAY~!"

~At the tea party~

The three of us sat there in complete silence as Temari started talking to the vampire-like chara Rizumu. Nadeshiko stared at me as if I were crazy. Then there was Nagihiko, who was drifting of into outer space. I suddenly giggled and Nadeshiko balled up a napkin, and then threw it at Nagihiko's head.

"Owwwww~," he whined.

"Baby~!" Nadeshiko teased.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a musical tone at the end of everything I say?" I asked.

"What musical tone~?" the twins asked.

"THAT musical tone!" I yelled.

"Uh, I noticed that too… Temari has it…" Rizumu muttered.

"Hey, Rima-chan, can I talk to you outside ALONE~?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, sure," I replied.

"Come with me…" Nagihiko said.

"Oooh~!" Temari and Nadeshiko teased.

"Let's go get the tea Temari~!" Nadeshiko giggled.

I followed Nagihiko, and he led me to the balcony outside the back of the house. I adjusted my jean miniskirt decorated with green rhinestones. I then pulled nervously on my blood red top. Nagihiko smiled softly at me and I literally could feel my face turning redder than my top.

"Rima-chan, I need to tell you about my childhood, it might change the way you think of me," Nagihiko said taking the musical thing out of his voice. His voice was serious. Dead serious.

"Okay," I squeaked.

"I was completing my training in Japanese dance, when I found Nadeshiko, my twin sister, existed, and more importantly, this was when I was still following my family tradition of raising the male members as females. Back then, I was known by the name _"Nadeshiko Fujisaki"_, and the only guardian member who knew my secret that I was both male and a vampire, was Tadase. When I had left for Europe, I vacated the Queen's chair of the guardians, the position which eventually was occupied by you, Rima. When I came back, I knew Nadeshiko Fujisaki was a real person, Kukai, who was also a vampire, was very shocked to learn that 'Nadeshiko' was actually me, but later in the day, Amu also known as the SI spots me and still believes that he is Nadeshiko's twin brother, which was the lie, that turned out to be true from before. I became the new Jack's chair, taking the seat which was left open after the departure of Kairi, yet another vampire. At that time, I had no guardian characters, but I did have one egg, which turned out to be Rizumu. But to get to the point, I knew you when we were in Elementary school, but I was forced to erase your memory after we graduated." He said sadly.

"I knew you? My memory was erased?" I asked.

"Yes…" he replied.

"But why… did you era-" I started.

"Gomen, Rima-chan…." He muttered. He pulled me into a hug and I felt a sharp object drive through my back and I screamed. I looked at Nagihiko for as long as my eyesight could stay. Tears were running down his face and he was crying. His hair was covering half of his face. Nagihiko looked very depressed.

"Nagihiko…" I replied running my hand through his hair weakly.

"Gomen Rima-chan!" he practically yelled.

"Temari will fade soon…" I muttered.

"Rizumu will be sad…" he finished. Nagihiko dropped me and then jumped off then balcony, then disappeared into thin air. My vision went black anf the last thing I heard was a loud shriek from Nadeshiko.


End file.
